1. Field of Art
This description generally relates to content item delivery, and particularly to providing a continuous feed of content items to a client device based on network connection information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An online system allows its users to connect to and communicate with other users of the online system. Users may create user profiles on the online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities. Because of the increasing popularity of these types of online systems and the increasing amount of user-specific information maintained by such online systems, an online system provides an ideal forum for individuals or third parties to share different types of content.
Users often view and access content from online systems via mobile devices such as smart phones. The content may be displayed as a sequence of content items such as images, videos, or text. Conventional techniques do not provide satisfactory experiences to users who want to update the sequence of content items with new content items. For example, users can select an update button to load new content items from an online system to the mobile device. However, if the user wants to view new content items in the middle of viewing existing content items, it may be inconvenient for the user to navigate back and forth between the new content items and the existing content items on the mobile device. Online systems that provide poor user experience are likely to lose their user base over time.